Anonymity.com
Welcome to Anonymity.com! There are a variety of ways to maintain anonymity on the Internet. Ours is simple, convenient, and easy to use, and our basic service is free. We do not provide sophisticated anonymity tools comparable to those that can be purchased elsewhere. We are simply a basic email, telephone and payment forwarding service that effectively hides your identity whenever you are dealing with strangers. Though the service we provide is anonymity, we are not here to help anyone conceal their identity from law enforcement or subvert judicial processes, or even to defend against espionage and sophisticated hacking. If that level of anonymity is what you are seeking, this is the wrong place! Instead, the tools we provide only preserve — in your everyday email, telephone and credit interactions — the normal level of anonymity that is associated with your use of a pseudonym in social media. Anonymity made simple How does it work? Well, it's really very simple. Let's say that like most of your fellow users you employ a pseudonym on one or a few social media sites, like Wikipedia, Twitter, or Blogger. You interact there using the name you've chosen for yourself. Let's say it's "RamblinGal." At some point, you decide that you'd like to correspond in private email or privately over the telephone with a person you've become acquainted with on a social media site. You don't want to reveal your true email address or your real telephone number in social media, of course, but you don't want to have to create a new email account or have a separate telephone, either. So what do you do? Easy! On the social media site, just say something like, "Please send an email to RamblinGal@Anonymity.com and we can discuss this privately." Does this mean you need an email account at our site? No! When the user sends that email, our software receives it and instantly forwards it along to you at your normal email address, which you've already registered with us. We don't look at the email, and we don't preserve a copy of the email. We just route it along to you. In your inbox, it shows up as FROM: NewUser_X2K@Anonymity.com. "NewUser_X2K" is just a randomly generated pseudonym for someone who is not yet registered with us. But you can reply just as you would normally reply to any email. We'll route your email back to that person, and you can carry on a correspondence in this way for as long as you both like, with neither one of you ever knowing the true email address of the other! Using your telephone anonymously As soon as you are registered with us, you will be assigned a free anonymity telephone number, which is a randomly generated extension at our number, 1-800-538-6756. To use it, you just need to put your real telephone number in the box that appears when you register or log in here with your password. Telephone anonymity works pretty much the same way as email. You simply give the number to a stranger and they can call you without ever knowing your real number. And to guarantee that your privacy is automatically protected, this number is only temporary. It changes automatically to a different random number 24 hours after it is used for the first time. For example, let's say that your randomly assigned free anonymity number is currently 234. You want to give a stranger an opportunity to call you, but you don't want him to have a number that he can keep forever or share with others. You simply tell him to call you at 1-800-538-6756 ext. 234. When the person calls, we route the call to you instantly at the real number you've registered with us. You can talk for as long as you like, and he can even call you back that same day. But this number will change 24 hours after he calls, and you are the only one who will know what your new anonymity number is. If you ever wish to have persistent anonymity numbers that change only when you yourself make the change, then you will need to put our simple Anonymity app on your smart phone. This will allow you to have up to five different anonymity numbers that change only when you feel the need to change them. Anonymity when buying things The Anonymity app is not needed for our basic free anonymity services, of course, but it does provide tremendous additional convenience and functionality. For example, with Anonymity app you can make credit card payments using a pseudonym (registered with us, here) and a temporary 5-digit anonymity ZIP code that is stored only on your smartphone. This number changes automatically to a different random 5-digit number each time you use it to make a payment, so you'll never give a vendor the same ZIP code twice, and you won't ever give out your real credit card number, or even give out your real name. If a vendor tries to take money from you a second time using the pseudonym and the number you gave him, it won't work. How is this possible? Well, again, it's really quite simple. When you download our Anonymity app, you'll be registering your credit card number and your billing address with us. We'll mail to you a card that looks and behaves exactly like a credit card. The difference is, this pseudo "credit card" only shows your pseudonym on the face of it. The card issuer is shown as Anonymity.com. But you can use this card at any establishment that would normally accept your actual credit card. To them, it is exactly the same! When they ask you for your ZIP code number, you simply look at your smartphone and give them the 5-digit number that is displayed there. Our software routes the purchase information from the vendor to your credit card company, and we send the confirmation back to the vendor, and for both sides it proceeds as a normal credit card transaction. The only difference is, the vendor never sees or handles your actual credit card, and does not need to know your real name or anything else about you. Is this really safe and secure? Absolutely! In fact, it's far safer than using your actual credit card. If you lose our card, it can't be used without the anonymity ZIP code number that is only stored on your smartphone. And if you lose your smartphone, that temporary ZIP code number is useless without your pseudo credit card. And if you lose both, well, you can simply call us or log on to Anonymity.com and change your pseudonym! We'll send you a brand new card for free. In any case, your credit information and your money are always protected. Exactly how much does this cost? This is the best part! The cost to you is minimal, and our billing method is quite innovative and convenient. Our basic email and anonymity telephone service is free, forever. But when you use our Anonymity app for a call forwarded through your persistent anonymity telephone numbers or for a purchase with your anonymity card, that's what we call a "transaction." The first five transactions are free. Upon the sixth transaction, we'll charge you a one-time initialization fee of $30.00. That fee covers your first year of service and an unlimited number of transactions during that first year. Then, at start of the second year, it gets even better! We will not charge you another $30.00. In fact, we won't charge you anything at all! If you don't want the service anymore, just can just stop using it, and you will never pay another cent. No need to unsubscribe. No need to return or destroy your card. You can just stop. But if, during the second year, you continue to use our services, then we'll begin charging you just $1.00 per transaction up to a maximum of $30.00 for the entire year! Yes, that's right. You will not pay more than $30.00 per year no matter how many transactions you perform. And if you perform fewer than 30 in any year after the first year, you'll pay even less!